friendstvshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Janice Litman
Janice Litman Goralnik, née Hosenstein is a recurring character on Friends. She was Chandler Bing's long-time on-again, off-again girlfriend. She is known for her irritating, nasally voice and her trademark cry of "OH... MY... GOD!". Janice is also considered to be humorous recurring characters in the entire series. She first appeared as the Latta Girl and later became known in The one with the Monkey History Though she is Chandler's girlfriend since the start of the series, Janice isn't seen until the fifth episode, when Chandler asks Phoebe to help him break up with her. Later that season, Chandler invites her to a New Year's party in a desperate attempt to have someone to kiss, but can't stand being around her and breaks up with her again before midnight, leaving him so cranky that Joey ends up kissing him. Later in the first season, Chandler and Janice hook up again after Joey unknowingly sets Chandler up with her on a double-date. He sleeps with her and then dumps her again the next day, which happens to be Valentine's Day. In the beginning of Season 2, a lonely Chandler who is afraid of becoming like Mr Heckles decides to call Janice, but she reveals herself at Central Perk, married and pregnant. Only in the last episode of Season 2 does Chandler hook up with her again, after flirting with her on the Internet (although he does not know her identity during the conversations, he does discover that she's married). This starts his longest relationship with Janice during the course of the show, which ends in The One With The Giant Poking Device, when Chandler finds out she's cheating on him with her soon-to-be ex-husband and tells her to try and re-construct her family. In the middle of Season 4, Janice and Chandler meet at a nails studio. Although she is crazy about Chandler, it is clear that he does not reciprocate her feelings anymore. At this point, Janice declares that she does not intend to leave him again, and such is his disappointment that he tells her that he's flying to Yemen for work. His fake plans, however, get realized pretty quickly, as Janice doesn't leave the airport until she sees him take off on the plane (Chandler ends up asking an old native woman if he can stay with her in Yemen). Season 5 is when Janice shows up again - this time as Ross' hook-up in The One With Chandler's Work Laugh. Ross, who is currently divorced twice, evicted and unemployed, has just learned that his second ex-wife Emily is getting married again, and in despair he goes out and stays out all night, running into Janice and hooking up with her. However, she finds this version of Ross so whiny that she ends it up with him, making him realize the degree of mediocrity he has sunken into and restoring his self-esteem. In the closing scene of the episode, Ross explains to Chandler about his "thing" with Janice, which Chandler finds hilarious until Ross explains how certain rules are understood about friends' ex-girlfriends or relatives (Chandler is currently dating Monica in secret, and after hearing this, decides to let Ross live with him and Joey rent-free and gives him $27 whilst constantly reminding him how he forgave his thing with Janice). Season 6 is the only season in which Janice does not appear on-screen. She is a voice-over on Chandler's mixed tape in The One With Unagi, which he gives to Monica claiming he recorded romantic songs for her after they both forget their Valetine's Day gifts. On hearing Janice's nasal squeaks, Monica realizes Chandler has been misleading her, allowing her to feel guilty about forgetting when he did the same. In Season 7, Janice is dining at Alessandro's when she meets Monica, who is engaged to Chandler. Such is her confidence with Chandler and Monica that she invites herself to their wedding and tries to stay at their apartment so that they appreciate her as family. Monica can only send her away by telling her that Chandler still has strong feelings for her, which would make her presence a problem. Janice leaves, wishing Monica "a lifetime of happiness", and telling Chandler to call her "when this marriage goes in the pooper". Season 8 is almost entirely in the absence of Janice, except for the finale (parts 1 and 2). She's pregnant again, this time from her second husband Sid (who, being deaf, is able to tolerate her) and has a baby boy, Aaron, who is hinted to have an extremely ugly nose and predicted by his mother to marry Rachel and Ross' daughter Emma. She also tries to explain to Rachel that unless she and Ross start a relationship again, Ross is likely to drift away from the family she has to raise. In Season 9, Janice shows up at a fertility clinic in The One With The Fertility Test. She finds Chandler there, and she jokes with him about him being given the "kiddie-size" cup for his sample. She tries to comfort him by telling him that he and Monica are meant to have children. Ironically, by the end of the episode, Chandler and Monica learn that they are both incapable of natural conception, constricting them to resort to other methods to have children. In the final season, Janice plans to move in Chandler and Monica's neighboring house in Westchester. To avoid this, Chandler suggests that they pick up where they left off, bluffing how he never stopped loving her. As he had planned, this causes her to become fearful that they might ruin their marriages and decide to remove her bid on the house, though she does kiss Chandler one last time before she leaves for good, much to his surprise. Trivia *Maggie Wheeler's portrayal of Janice is a parody of Fran Drescher, who stars in The Nanny; *Season 6 is the only season in which Janice does not appear on-screen. She is, however, heard as a voice-over. *If the number of times Chandler slept with his girlfriends during the course of the show is proportional to their appearances, then Janice is the girl whom he slept with most after Monica; *Except for The One With The East German Laundry Detergent, The One With Chandler's Work Laugh, The One With the Monkey, and The One With Unagi, Janice's first words on-screen are always: "OH! MY! GOD!". *Maggie Wheeler originally auditioned for the part of Monica but was turned down and given the role of Janice instead Personality Janice is portrayed as extremely annoying, with an extravagant fashion sense, a loud, nasal exaggerated New-York accent, and a loud laugh which is so annoying that Chandler admits that it causes his testicles to retract. Her trademark expression is "OH! MY! GOD!" with noticeable pauses in between each word and hands flapping in sync. Some speculate that she is a parody of Fran Drescher, known for her role in The Nanny. Even though her first and second appearance had made her seem like a nice lady in love with Chandler, the third got to the point where she became annoying to the whole gang, including Chandler. She is also rather oblivious, as the fact that she annoys them often seems to slip by her completely, even though the fact that she's annoying them is often fairly obvious. Despite this, she is still shown to be a rather sympathetic person with a kind heart, for example supporting Rachel as she gave birth and consoling Chandler when he was nervous about his fertility tests. Appearances Janice has appeared in every season of Friends, except Season 6, where only her voice is heard on a mix tape that she had previously made for Chandler while they were dating, as well as appearing in a clip show. Janice's total appearances are 3 in the first season, 2 in the second season, 6 in the third season (this was when Chandler was willingly in a relationship with her), and 1 appearance every season thereafter (although in the season six episode only her voice can be heard, and the Season 8 finale is technically two episodes). Category:Characters Category:Characters who are married Category:Parents Category:The latta girl